In The Infirmary
by ShipperWriter
Summary: After the events of "The Shrine" Rodney is in the infirmary. Just my take on things.


The infirmary was quiet and for the most part, no one had suffered any traumatic incidents that required an extended stay in the invisible confines. But after everything that had happened to Rodney over the last few weeks, the diligent doctor had asked Woolsey to grant her permission to keep McKay under observation, just to ensure that his faculties and memory were fully present.

And the smile on Rodney's face, when Jennifer had told him that he had to stay in the infirmary for a few more days, was one of the happiest smiles she had ever seen come from the scientist's face.

Not at all sarcastic, he had replied, "Oh yay, more hospital food!"

Dr. Keller smiled at him. "Speaking of which, you hungry? I haven't eaten yet, and you need to keep eating regularly to ensure that your body returns to its regular routine."

McKay shrugged slightly. "Well, I suppose that if it's vital to my health, then yes, Jennifer, I would love to have dinner with you."

Jennifer laughed. "All right, then. I'll order, then." She turned to walk away when his hand reached out and grabbed hold of her arm.

"Um, Jennifer?"

She turned around, eyes noticing his hand and then moving up to his face. "Yes, Rodney?"

"Um, well, I -- I was just wondering if, I don't know -- do you think it's okay for me to be up and walking about?"

Her face scrunched into a frown, then she nodded vigorously. "Oh yes! Just make sure that if you do want to get up and walk that there's a nurse or another doctor here to keep an eye on you."

"Yeah, sure, of course," he replied, pushing the covers down. She turned to walk back out of the infirmary when she heard, "Hey."

"Yes?"

Rodney had swung his legs over the side of the bed, using his arms as supports on the bed, and he looked down at his feet, then back up to Jennifer. "Thank you . . . For everything."

She smiled as graciously as she could without crying. "You're more than welcome, Rodney." And then she turned and left the room.

Rodney had walked around for a few minutes after dinner too. He was looking around at the now empty infirmary, a few dim lights turned on at various points. He sighed, then looked towards Jennifer's little office, seeing the computer screen still on inside. _I might as well see if she has any fries left_, he thought to himself as he quietly creeped in.

Jennifer was so intently focused on the monitor that she didn't even notice Rodney come in. Slightly behind her, he could barely hear whatever was being said, so he moved a little closer, careful not to make his presence known. He was surprised to find his face on the screen, and then the light bulb went off. These were the recordings that she had taken during the progression of his illness.

_But the parasite's gone, I'm all better, _he thought, _so why would she be watching this again?_

He suddenly received his answer when he noticed the day stamp. Day 6. 22:14.

_Oh my God_, were the only words that came to him as he listened to Jennifer, on the recording, trying to prompt him for what he was supposed to say next.

And then he interrupted her. _"Jennifer, there's something I wanted to, um ... while I remember, while I still can; there's something I wanted to say before, um …_"

"_Go ahead."_

"_I ... I ... I love you. I've loved you for some time now." _As the Rodney on the recording smiled to himself, Jennifer smiled along with him. Rodney didn't dare say anything; he didn't want to ruin this moment for her . . . and himself as well.

The recorded McKay looked down and then lifted his head again. _"Okay. Where was I?"_

Jennifer hit pause on the recording, right as he was looking at her behind the camera. She reached out with her hand, touching the screen, his cheek. Softly, Rodney heard her say, "I love you, Rodney. I love you too."

Rodney quickly pushed himself out of her office. Getting to his bed and getting in, he sighed, rather contentedly. His memory had mostly come back, but a few memories, well, he honestly wasn't sure if they were memories or daydreams.

He was happy to find that this one was real.

"Hey, Mr. McKay."

Jennifer came walking out of her office towards his bed. She laid her jacket at the end of the bed, right over his feet. As he pulled the covers up, she sat on the edge of the bed and leaned towards him, whispering rather conspiratorially, "You know, you could probably go back to your quarters now. I don't think there's any lingering damage that I need to personally supervise. Besides, I'm sure you're smart enough to diagnose any problems."

The corners of his mouth lifted upwards at that last statement. "True, very true."

"And I wouldn't want you to be all alone here tonight."

"Well, the night shift nurses would be here to check in on me."

"Yes, but not your physician."

McKay gazed into space for a moment, then he sighed. "Well, I suppose you're right. As much delight as I have being handfed and bathed--" He grinned up at her. "--Just kidding. I might as well head back to my room."

"All right," Jennifer said, leaning over to pick up her jacket. "Well, then, just come in the morning and I can clear you for duty. Unless you want another sick day?"

Rodney shook his head as the blanket landed in a heap at the foot of the bed. Grabbing his clothes to go and change behind the divider, he answered, "No, I think that if you clear me for duty, that John wants me to go on a meet and greet tomorrow afternoon. Which, by the way, a MALP cleared this afternoon, just to appease the IOA."

He took off the top scrubs and put on his khaki colored shirt which John had brought from his quarters, changed into a pair of jeans, and came out from the divider, laying the scrubs on top of the blanket to be washed.

"Jennifer . . . Jen, what's wrong?"

The doctor was standing at the foot of the bed, back turned towards him, trembling. At hearing his voice, she turned around. Red nose, red cheeks, watery eyes betrayed the emotions running through her. Rodney walked up to her, placing his hands on her elbows. "What is it?"

She sniffled, trying to regain her composure without letting another round of sobs get away. "I just . . . These last few weeks, I was so afraid, afraid of what could happen if nothing worked, and I . . . I barely slept, Rodney. Most nights, I stayed up trying to think of something, anything, that would cure you. And I couldn't. And, and seeing you deteriorate . . . It tore me apart and now, now that you're all better . . . I just . . ."

"Just what?" he asked in a hushed whisper.

She sobbed once more, and then pulled a smile on through the tears. "I'm, I'm so glad that you're okay."

Rodney smiled, and wrapped his arms around her. Not too tight, to choke the doctor to death, which would be bad after she had saved his life, but just gently enough to let her decide when she wanted out.

And to Rodney's pleasure, it took her about three minutes to let go.


End file.
